Everyday Angel
is the fifth episode of the fifteenth season and the 322nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Meredith reaches out to Teddy and helps her talk through some of her personal struggles. Owen and Amelia hide out near Betty's school after she becomes a flight risk. Meanwhile, Jo wants to get to work on the fellowship, but Bailey's attention is elsewhere. Full Summary Owen and Amelia drop off Betty at school. Amelia asks if she wants to do the Serenity Prayer before going in, but she does not. Amelia reminds her not to do drugs while Owen wishes her a nice day. Amelia remembers the ways she used to ditch schools to get high. She wants to drive around the school to make sure Betty doesn't ditch out the back. As they arrive at the hospital, Jo and Link talk about the time Jo spilled coffee on an annoying customer. They walk up to the nurses station. Jo hands Alex his coffee and tells him she mailed in his voting ballot. Link greets Alex, who ignores him, and Richard. He walks off. Jo tells Richard she and Link go all the way back to undergrad, but not in a romantic way. They waited tables together and he's like her brother. She walks off to her lab. Richard tells Alex he wasn't too thrilled to find out about Catherine's history with Tom, but Alex dismisses him. Teddy's enjoying her coffee in a playground. She gets a text from Meredith wanting to talk. She replies she's headed into dinner, citing the time difference, but Meredith then asks if she wants to talk on the swings or the slide. Teddy turns around and sees Meredith sitting on a bench nearby. She waves. Meredith walks up to Teddy. She remembered that Teddy made Cristina get her coffee here and she knew Teddy wouldn't fly given her situation. Teddy understands Maggie told her. Meredith knows she won't sue Maggie. Casey finds Maggie and they start their rounds. The first patient is Cece. Casey had to show her pictures of his girlfriend so she would stop trying to set him up. They cross paths with Jackson, who asks Casey to give him and Maggie a minute. Maggie knows he's here for a surgery on a boy with scapular osteochondroma he met on his trip. He knows this is all sudden, but he really missed her. He wants to catch up over dinner, but she has patients. Jo enters her lab and finds Bailey pacing in front of whiteboards with tons of information. Bailey couldn't sleep so she got started already. There's no way they'll be able to get to all these different approaches in one year, so they need to narrow them down. Alex comes in to ask for a surgical consult. The patient's in his office refusing to leave. Andrew greets Richard, who summons Taryn and Levi. Hunt is out today, so it's just them in the ER. He'll take the incoming trauma so Taryn, Levi, and Andrew have to handle the other cases. He expects them to do better than Vik did. Andrew thanks him for allowing him to be in charge over the interns. Richard points out it's not a favor and takes his trauma case to a trauma room. Nico walks up to Levi and reminds him he owes him a drink. He suggests tonight, but Levi claims he has a thing. Nico says he'll be at Joe's anyway, in case his "thing" changes. Taryn overheard the conversation and points out that Levi turned down a date. Levi didn't think of it as a date. Jackson tells Alex he has a present. He tells him about the boy with the extensive scapular osteochondroma. It's pro bono. Alex starts complaining about him doing it pro bono, but they then arrive at the patient's room and seeing the extent of the tumor gets him on board. Rafi greets Jackson. Bailey and Jo meet with Nina Sullivan in the Chief's office. After numerous wrong diagnoses by a bunch of different doctors, she came here looking for Meredith. She only wants Meredith, but Bailey says she's the one who shaped Meredith into the surgeon she is now. And Jo helped her with the mini-livers. Jackson introduces Alex to Rafi and Aamir, Rafi's father. Alex examines Rafi while Jackson fills him in on how they met at a creek in Oregon. Rafi and Aamir shared their s'mores with him. Jackson shows them a simulation of how they'll shave down and reshape his scapulae. Alex assures Aamir they are in good hands, but he rolls his eyes when Link comes in while apologizing for being late. Link didn't know Alex was on the case, too, but he likes it. Alex is not as enthusiastic about Link being on board. Cece heard from Casey that Jackson is back in town. Maggie explains he's in town for a surgery and then he's leaving again. Cece thinks she's sad he's leaving again. Maggie is feeling something other than sadness. She'll come back for an echo after her rounds. Amelia tells Owen she got alcohol poisoning in the middle of a school day when she was 14. Owen heard about an app that allows you to track your kid's phone. Amelia already installed it. She also installed an app to track Betty's text. She read a text about a group of kids cutting class today, so she's on edge. Owen says it's obsessive. Amelia hands him her phone to delete them. Owen says there's no need to know all about Betty's lunch with her friends. Amelia is happy to hear Betty made friends. Richard checks in with Andrew and his interns. They are stitching up multiple lacerations on a patient. Levi is having trouble with the lac on the man's forehead. Richard asks Andrew to give advice. Andrew tells him to throw a corner stitch on the apex first, which will line up the rest of the wound. Privately, Andrew tells Richard that Levi's a bit distracted today. Richard finds it odd that Andrew didn't notice that Levi needed help. Andrew should show some initiative. Teddy and Meredith are at the latter's house. Meredith has to bake homemade chocolate cookies for Zola's bakesale. She asks Teddy to stay to make sure she doesn't burn the house down. She brings up that Teddy will soon be a mother. Teddy shares her plan to give birth in Germany and raise the baby herself. She wanted to tell Owen, but then she found out that all the terrible things she wanted to apologize about are actually true. Meredith explains the Betty and Leo situation. Meredith asks why Teddy's still in Seattle. Teddy has no idea. She's been holed up in her hotel room trying to figure it out. She then takes over beating the eggs since she can't stand seeing Meredith's screwing it up. While Maggie's doing the cardiac ultrasound, Cece asks Maggie why Jackson's in the dog house. Maggie says it's the way he left. He made a big decision and told her about it over voice mail. She understands that he has big questions, but that doesn't mean he gets to freeze her out. Cece wonders what Maggie's big questions are. She doesn't mean questions about this thing with question but rather her own big questions. In surgery, Link brings up Alex and Jo's wedding. Link's still getting used to calling her Jo. Jackson inquires about his past with Jo, but Alex cuts it short by asking Jackson about his leave of absence. Jackson says he has a few weeks left. He's still deciding between Yosemite and Zion. Link suggests the latter. A nurse shows them the path report: turns out the tumors are malignant. Jo and Bailey are working on their differential diagnoses board in Nina's room. They are ruling out diagnoses by test results. Nina knows their approach, which she also follows in her auto shop. She learned everything from her dad. He also gave her the lunch pail she brought. She's gotten used to having to fast for all the tests, so she always brings lunch. Bailey wants a technetium scan to rule out Meckel's diverticulum. Nina read about that on the Internet and thinks it's not that. While Teddy is scooping dough, Meredith reminds her she was the one who wanted to make sure Megan had all the information about her and Nathan. Teddy admits she hates Owen now. Meredith says she grew up without her father because her mother hated him. Their kid will go looking for him one day and they won't find a deadbeat or a drunk. Does Teddy hate Owen enough to do that to either of them? As Amelia is ordering food, the school VP comes checking in since they have been parked there for a couple of hours now. Amelia says they are waiting for someone. The VP asks if they are parents. Owen explains their situation. The VP asks them to move on. Aamir is surprised to hear that the tumors are malignant since they have been biopsied before. Jackson says these things can change and maybe the specimens were taken from non-cancerous areas. Jackson presents Aamir with two options: he can either remove the entire scapula and the cancer with it or just the growths, but that means additional radiation treatment. Aamir admits he didn't want to give Jackson his s'more. Rafi made him share. Turns out that that s'more saved Rafi's life. Aamir tells Jackson to do what it takes to save Rafi. In the ER, Taryn catches Levi staring at Nico. Levi again assures her it's not a date. He just owes Nico a drink. Andrew then calls them over to Molly's bed. She's tachypneic and her sats have dropped. They need to intubate. Levi rushes off to get Webber, but Andrew has successfully intubated with a scope by the time they arrive. Taryn wants to help, but Andrew won't allow her to. Richard tells Andrew he was right to go ahead and intubate, but he should remember this is a teaching hospital. Amelia has made a paper fortune teller, which Owen has never seen before. It says they should definitely stay parked out here. It's how she chose her college. Owen then sees Betty and two friends trying to sneak out through a fence. He gets out of the car and whistles. The girls go back. Owen decides they are staying. Meredith compliments Teddy on the cookies. Teddy says she just followed the recipe. That's her problem. She just follows. She plays it safe. Meredith disagrees since she joined the Army. Teddy says Allison, her best friend, was the brave one. She died in the second tower and both Teddy's parents died within the year before that. New York was their city and Teddy didn't know how to live there without Allison, so she went to Iraq and met this buttoned-up surgeon with no doubts at all. He didn't try to fix her. She fell in love with him, but he had a fiancée and she couldn't lose him on top of everyone else, so she played it safe. She still loves Owen. Maggie finds Jackson observing Alex and Link from the gallery. They caught the cancer early, so they might get it all. It's a miracle Jackson found them when he did, but Rafi won't be happy when he finds out he won't ever be able to lift his arm. As one scapula is removed, Maggie says her mother always said "everything's clearer on the mountaintop." When you can get some distance, all problems seem solvable, until you get back into real life. Jackson has an idea. He asks the surgeons to stop. Jackson tells Alex and Link he wants to try extracorporeal radiation. The bone's already out, so they can use a dose as high as they want. All cells will die, but they can use the scapula as a template for new cells to grow back. It'll give them a better match than any prosthetic ever could. Jackson takes the bone to get irradiated while Alex and Link keep working on Rafi. Aamir prays in the waiting room. After the radiation treatment, the surgeons successfully re-attach the scapula. Everyone is delighted, but Link notices Alex still appears grumpy. Bailey and Jo tell Nina that they have exhausted every test they can think of. Nina starts eating her lunch. She understands what they are saying, but she won't accept their failure to diagnose her. It's their job to take care of her. She can't keep living like this, being told it's all in her head. Suddenly, she groans in pain. Andrew briefs Richard on the patients in the ER, including Helm and Schmitt's patients. Andrew wanted to show initiative. Richard says that doesn't mean doing everything himself. Andrew asks Richard if he has some problem with him. Richard says on the contrary. He needs doctors who not only give patients the best possible care, but also teach others to do the same. Richard thinks Andrew has it in him. Bailey is listening to Nina's abdomen. She found a vascular bruit. They use the ultrasound and find that the median arcuate ligament is wrapped around her celiac artery, which expands when she eats. No one's found it before because she always fasts. They can go in laparoscopically and cut it. Nina is relieved that they found a real thing. Teddy tells Meredith she doesn't know how to tell Owen. She feels out of control. Meredith says that's just the hormones. It'll pass. Meredith says being a mom breaks you open. Teddy wonders if that's what happened to Amelia. Owen used to call her and tell her Amelia was hiding from him and didn't want a family. Did the tumor removal change her that much? Is Amelia all-in? Meredith has no idea. All she knows is that Teddy needs to talk to Owen, because the longer she waits, the worse it's going to be for everybody. It's not like she'll lose Owen. Teddy knows that. Owen's good, honorable, and loyal. The minute he finds out she's carrying his child, he'll claim her, and then for the rest of her life, she'll wonder if he's with her out of obligation. The nanny comes in with Meredith's kids. Meredith tells Teddy everything will change once the baby comes. She won't be telling Owen for herself, it's for the baby. Amelia is changing Leo. Owen keeps wondering if this is what broke up their marriage. Amelia reminds him of her tumor and also Christopher, her baby. She never said his name out loud before. She loved him for every second of his life. The pain was unbearable and she became afraid that loving another baby would lessen his memory, but now she finds that she's okay. She can talk about him and she doesn't feel like it's going to break her. She can look at Leo and Betty and she knows nothing can erase Christopher. Betty gets in the car. She can't believe they were out there all day. Amelia asks about her day. It was fine and she didn't do drugs. Betty finds the fortune teller. Rafi's surgery is over. Jackson leaves to go talk to Aamir. Link asks Alex to hold up a second. Ever since he found out that he and Jo are friends, Alex has been looking like he wants to kill him. He wants Alex to know Jo is like a sister to him. Alex asks if he knew Paul, because a good brother would have protected her. Link met him, didn't like him, and told Jo that, but she didn't listen to him. Jo said Paul was jealous of their friendship and she started to back away. He thought she was being respectful, but he didn't know Paul was abusing her. Maggie tells Cece she's still mad at Jackson, but she's mostly mad at herself. She has big questions of her own, but she's been too wrapped in everybody else's. That needs to stop. Cece is happy for her. Maggie asks her not to give up hope on a donor yet. Andrew and Link are playing The Thrill Is Gone on their guitars at Joe's while Richard sings. A nervous Levi arrives at the bar and spots Nico. Nico says he's glad he made it, but then leaves him to join the musicians. Taryn walks up to a visibly disappointed Levi and admits she may have misread the situation. Levi joins her and Casey at their table. Jo finds Bailey in their lab. Bailey has applied the process of elimination to her life. She has systematically removed stressors from her life. She even took the extreme measure of stepping back from the job she spent her entire career working for, but she's still stressed. So she needs to look elsewhere. Her husband is a firefighter and she hasn't heard from him all day. Jo is convinced that the two of them are good together. Bailey says she'll see her in the morning and leaves. Jackson and Aamir go to see Rafi in the PICU. Everything's looking good. Aamir thanks Jackson and goes to spend time with his son. Jackson enters Maggie's lab. He wants to kiss her. Jackson tells Maggie they saved Rafi's life and quality of life. Maggie asks him if he's leaving again tomorrow. Jackson says he's done being gone. This is where he feels most connected to something larger than him. Today was the best day he's had in a long time and Maggie's a huge part of that. He apologizes for the way he left. Maggie says she needs to work on her rechargeable hearts. This is her mountaintop. But he can kiss her. Jo visits Alex in his office. Because he was in the OR all day, he's way behind on everything else. Jo wants them to be doing newlyweds things. He agrees to come home. She heard he worked with Link today. Alex says he seems like a great guy. Jo closes his laptop and sits on his lap. They start kissing. Meredith gives Teddy some cookies to take with her. Teddy thanks her for today. It was nice to talk to someone other than room service. Meredith says she'll always here, but she should talk to Owen. As soon as she's closed the front door behind Teddy, Amelia finds the cookies in the kitchen. She came by to pick up some things since she's going to be staying at Owen's a little longer than she planned. Cast 15x05MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 15x05AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 15x05MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 15x05RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 15x05OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 15x05JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 15x05AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 15x05JoKarev.png|Jo Karev 15x05MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 15x05AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 15x05TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 15x05AtticusLincoln.png|Atticus Lincoln 15x05LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 15x05CeceColvin.png|Cece Colvin 15x05BettyNelson.png|Betty Nelson 15x05NinaSullivan.png|Nina Sullivan 15x05AamirElshami.png|Aamir Elshami 15x05CaseyParker.png|Casey Parker 15x05TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 15x05NicoKim.png|Nico Kim 15x05RafiElshami.png|Rafi Elshami 15x05JimBlomquist.png|Vice Principal Jim Blomquist 15x05ZolaGreyShepherd.png|Zola Grey Shepherd 15x05Nurse.png|Nurse 15x05Nanny.png|Nanny 15x05MollyGraham.png|Molly Graham Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman Guest Stars *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt *Caroline Clay as Cece Colvin *Peyton Kennedy as Betty Nelson *Bess Rous as Nina Sullivan *Assaf Cohen as Aamir Elshami Co-Starring *Alex Blue Davis as Casey Parker *Jaicy Elliot as Taryn Helm *Alex Landi as Nico Kim *Callan Farris as Rafi Elshami *Frank Gerrish as Vice Principal *Aniela Gumbs as Zola *Kathleen Bradley as Nurse *Rae Latt as Nanny *Paula Deming as Molly Graham Medical Notes Cece Colvin *'Diagnosis:' **Secondary renal failure *'Doctors:' **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Casey Parker (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Cece was still in the hospital awaiting her transplants. Maggie ordered a blood panel and an echo. Rafi Elshami *'Diagnosis:' **Scapular Ewing sarcoma *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Atticus Lincoln (orthopedic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Extracorporeal irradiation Rafi, 11, had scapular Ewing sarcoma, which protruded out of his back. He'd been diagnosed when he was 8. They initially believed it to be an osteochondroma and planned surgery to shave down his bones to correct the deformity. However, while they were in surgery, they learned that pathology had showed that the tumors were malignant. They were going to remove his scapula in its entirety, but then Jackson had the idea of using radiation on the bone, which was already outside his body, and then putting it back in. This treatment worked and his scapulas were replaced. Nina Sullivan *'Diagnosis:' **Median arcuate ligament syndrome *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Jo Karev (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Laparoscopy Nina was at the hospital to see Meredith because she'd read about her. She'd been to many other doctors who ran all kinds of tests and couldn't explain her stomach pain. Because Meredith was taking a personal day, Bailey and Jo saw her instead. After a day of testing revealed nothing, Nina ate her sandwich and challenged them to find new tests to figure out what was wrong. Then they saw Nina double over in pain. Bailey listened to her bowels and then did an ultrasound, which showed median arcuate ligament syndrome. A ligament was wrapped around her celiac artery and was expanding every time she ate, which caused the pain. They scheduled her for surgery to cut the ligament. ER Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Leg laceration **Scalp laceration *'Doctors:' **Andrew DeLuca (surgical resident) **Taryn Helm (surgical intern) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Andrew put stitches in a patient who a leg laceration. He also had a scalp laceration, which Levi couldn't stitch because he had trouble aligning the skin, so Andrew told him how. Molly Graham *'Diagnosis:' **Asthma *'Doctors:' **Andrew DeLuca (surgical resident) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) **Taryn Helm (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Nebulizer treatments **Intubation Molly, 19, was in the ER. She had asthma and had received two nebulizer treatments. She was still not breathing well, so they had to intubate her. Music "Luxury" - Frida Elsa "Taste" - Sleeping At Last "Bound Together" - Kate York Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Radney Foster. *This episode scored 6.54 million viewers. *Both Jackson and Teddy re-appear after an absence of two and three episodes, respectively. *A ShondaLand feature on actors directing refers to this episode as titled "I'll Take Care of You," meaning it might have undergone a title change at some point or it's just an error on the ShondaLand website's redaction's part. Gallery Episode Stills 15x05-1.jpg 15x05-2.jpg 15x05-3.jpg 15x05-4.jpg 15x05-5.jpg 15x05-6.jpg 15x05-7.jpg 15x05-8.jpg 15x05-9.jpg 15x05-10.jpg 15x05-11.jpg 15x05-12.jpg 15x05-13.jpg 15x05-14.jpg 15x05-15.jpg 15x05-16.jpg 15x05-17.jpg 15x05-18.jpg 15x05-19.jpg 15x05-20.jpg 15x05-21.jpg 15x05-22.jpg 15x05-23.jpg 15x05-24.jpg 15x05-25.jpg Behind the Scenes 15x05BTS1.jpg 15x05BTS2.jpg 15x05BTS3.jpg 15x05BTS4.jpg 15x05BTS5.jpg 15x05BTS6.jpg 15x05BTS7.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S15 Episodes